


О пользе сонетов Шекспира.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [2]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наша жизнь — одна бродячая тень, жалкий актер, который кичится какой-нибудь час на сцене, а там пропадает без вести; сказка, рассказанная безумцем, полная звуков и ярости и не имеющая никакого смысла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе сонетов Шекспира.

Лог дает ему сборник сонетов Шекспира и включает музыку.

"Макбет" по вторникам, "Король Лир" - по средам, раз в две недели - "Гамлет" и череп в руке у Лога. Альберт не хочет знать, откуда тот его раздобыл, раз в две недели он терпеливо повторяет за Логом, разбирая слова по его еле шевелящимся губам. Увы, бедный Йорик! — Я знал его, Горацио. Это был человек бесконечного остроумия, неистощимый на выдумки. Он тысячу раз таскал меня на спине. А теперь это само отвращение тошнотой подступает к горлу. Здесь должны были двигаться губы, которые я целовал не знаю сколько раз. Где теперь твои каламбуры, твои смешные выходки, твои куплеты? Где взрывы твоего заразительного веселья, когда со смеху покатывался весь стол? Ничего в запасе, чтоб позубоскалить над собственной беззубостью?

 

В декабре Стюарт дарит ему потрепанный сборник сонетов. Шекспира. Кого бы еще? Стюарт - неисправимый романтик, что лучше будет рассыпаться в комплиментах чудесному Альберту, чем даст тому самому Альберту отсосать. Не положено, Ваше Величество, говорит Стюарт, покрывая поцелуями ключицы, грудь, живот Альберта.  
\- Вам нравится, Ваше Величество, сэр? - спрашивает Стюарт, поднимая свои блядские, лихорадочно блестящие глаза на Альберта. Король запускает пятерню в редкие волосы Стюарта, тянет за них, и шепчет на грани слышимости, почти не заикаясь на букве "б": Меня зовут Берти, Стюарт, Берти.  
Не то, чтобы Альберту не нравилось, когда Стюарт называл его сэр и Ваше Высочество, но не в постели, когда у обоих сносит крышу от возбуждения. Альберт, слыша сэр и Ваше Высочество, представляет умирающего отца, слабого и немощного. Его зовут Альберт, для семьи - Берти, Стюарт - его семья.  
Любовь бежит от тех, кто гонится за нею, а тем, кто прочь бежит, кидается на шею, - шепчет Стюарт, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вниз.  
Боже, храни Британию.

 

Признаться Стюарту было сложно.  
Сложно не потому, что тот был мужчиной, а Альберт - главой англиканской церкви, а потому, что Стюарт не был его миром. Его миром была любящая и преданная жена, двое дочерей и сказки про пингвинов, которые превращались в альбатросов. Его миром были сигареты и металлические шарики во рту, его миром были скороговорки и упражнения по укреплению диафрагмы, его миром был дворец, в котором не было Стюарта.  
Его мир был пустым без Стюарта.

 

Наши сомнения — это наши предатели. Они заставляют нас терять то, что мы возможно могли бы выиграть, если бы не боялись попробовать. Альберт решился. Признался Стюарту.  
Это было похоже на глоток добротного кьянти, такого, который однажды привез Стюарт из Тосканы, где был по заданию МИ-6, это было похоже на кубинские сигары, которые так любил Черчилль, это было похоже на тонкие хлопковые рубашки, которые так нравились его жене, это было похоже на красное марево перед глазами и дрожащие пальцы рук, когда в ответ на его речь, впервые произнесенную практически без единой запинки, Стюарт ничего не ответил, а просто притянул к себе короля за лацканы пиджака - кому какое дело до приличий и до того, что двое мужчин творят всяческие непотребства в сердце всея Британской империи - и поцеловал - так, как Альберт всегда себе представлял: на губах очень сильно горчило, но тепло все равно разливалось по телу - так разливаются спелые испанские апельсины, если прижать их тыльной стороной ножа, так тает шоколад на солнце, так плавится свеча под напором огня, так теряет самообладание король Георг VI, пока его целует самый потрясающий мужчина во всей Британии, не считая, конечно, самого короля.  
Боже, храни короля.  
Боже, храни Британию.

Наша жизнь — одна бродячая тень, жалкий актер, который кичится какой-нибудь час на сцене, а там пропадает без вести; сказка, рассказанная безумцем, полная звуков и ярости и не имеющая никакого смысла.  
Стюарт постоянно цитирует Шекспира, так часто, что Альберт начал бы уже ревновать к давно умершему драматургу, не цитируй Стюарт его прямо во время, так сказать, процесса. Стюарт терпеть не может разговаривать во время, но с Альбертом у него сносит крышу, это похоже на прыжок с первого этажа, когда пять жалких метров кажутся самыми длинными и самыми прекрасными во всем мире, это похоже на дрянной бренди, который, каким бы паршивым ни был, все равно хочется выпить до последней капли, это похоже на шотландский лес - когда деревья жмутся друг к другу, когда снег везде, когда хочется кричать во все горло, чтобы услышал весь мир. Я люблю короля! - хочет закричать Стюарт, но не кричит: они в кабинете Его Высочества. Один лишний звук и их застукают.

Берти тянется к ширинке Стюарта - сейчас он может позволить себе все, что угодно, Стюарт не сможет ему возразить.  
Пусть порицают тебя за молчание — не бранили бы только за говорливость, - шепчет Альберт, расстегивая штаны на Стюарте и стягивая их до колен, - но ты, Стюарт Мензис, можешь кричать. Властью, данной мне, я позволяю тебе кричать. Альберт опускается на колени, обдает теплым дыханием там - Стюарт мнется, на острых скулах появляются алые пятна - не нужно, Ваше Величество, я могу и сам с этим справится, уединившись в уборной, не нужно, сэр.  
\- Говорить только по делу, Стюарт, - приказывает король и, сняв с визави белье - Господи, Елизавета Боуз-Лайон и сюда добралась со своей хлопковой тканью - берет в рот. Ты можешь стонать, С-стюарт, если тебе хочется, я заставляю тебя потерять голову, как ты заставляешь меня. Стюарт хочет смеяться от того, насколько глупо и абсурдно они сейчас смотрятся: глава британской разведки со спущенными до колен штанами и король, глава англиканской церкви, надежда всех британцев, надежда всех колоний и прочее отсасывает ему, но вместо этого Стюарт только захлебывается в собственных стонах и всхлипах, судорожно дышит, загнанно, словно олень, на которого едет фургон с ярко зажженными фарами.  
Боже, храни Короля.

 

В сорок третьем Стюарт приходит к нему сам, с галстуком набекрень, еле дышит, будто только что пробежал марафон.  
\- Мы расшифровали Энигму, - говорит Стюарт за секунду до того, как поцеловать своего короля. Своего короля, думает Стюарт, и от этого по телу будто проходят сотни электрических зарядов, солнечных зайчиков, будто неразбавленный спирт в крови или те самые сигариллы "Капитан Блэк", о которых так яростно и одновременно восторженно отзывался Черчилль, как добротный кьянти или грог в холодную зимнюю ночь, как огонь, в который можно шагнуть без оглядки, не боясь сгореть дотла, превратиться в пепел - потому что этот огонь знакомый, родной, этот огонь принадлежит тебе, а ты принадлежишь ему.  
Боже, храни Британию.


End file.
